i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Mitsurugi
|color2 = |Name = Akira Mitsurugi |Kanji = 御剣晃 |Roumaji = Mitsurugi Akira |Aliases = Akira (Seiya, Noah, Leon, Rabi, Lucas, Torahiko, Akio, Raku, Tsubaki, Tatsumi, Aoi, Issei, Takamichi, Mio, Ban, Kokoro, Adam) Akira-kun (Kanata, Kyosuke, Toya, Futami) Akira-san (Chaoyang, Runa, Momosuke) Mitsurugi-kun (Satsuki, Mutsuki, Shiki) Mitsurugi Akira (Hikaru) Dark Sword (Eva) |Image = Mitsurugi Akira Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Because I'm older than Seiya and Kanata, I act like their guardian." |Gender = Male |Age = 21 |BT = A |Bday = August 31st |Height = 6'0" or 183 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Sister |Hobby = Yoga |FFood = Coffee |LFood = Almond Beancurd |CV = Toshiyuki Toyonaga }} Akira Mitsurugi (御剣晃 Mitsurugi Akira) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, which was the first to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Has a grown up appearance. A mysterious guy. Because of those reasons, he got scouted as a model initially. The older brother type of the group. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Akira Mitsurugi. I worked as a model before but I wonder if you knew about it? I'm going to work hard as an I-chu now so I would be happy if you cheered on me. *''How did you become an idol?'' **The reasons why I became an idol are a lot but, the most Important one is...That I wanted to aim higher. Fufu *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **At first Kanata used to hide behind Seiya. But after I leaned over to talk to him he started to open his heart to me. I'm happy because it feels like I got a cute younger brother. Personality Akira is always calm and composed, often donning a smile. He is deemed as cool by fellow unit member Seiya. He seems like a level-headed and kindhearted man upon first meetings, but he can be quite scary when he's angry. Akira noted himself as a very apathetic, dispassionate person toward other people or his modelling career in the past, but he has grown to become a more serious and caring person after joining F∞F. Appearance General Appearance = Akira is a tall guy with a good build who has naturally dark skin, which often makes people mistake him as half-Japanese (notably Seiya upon their first meeting). He has wavy dark brown hair which reaches past the nape of his neck, and his sideburns fall past his ears. He has golden eyes. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Akira wears his F∞F unit uniform, which consists of a white v-necked undershirt under an elaborate blazer. The blazer is generally black with red sections on the lapels and cuffs and also has a black lining. There are numerous gold trimmings, with a gold braid near his right arm and a golden fringe on the left side of his chest. He also wears black pants with a brown belt with a dull silver buckle. He has two thin silk scarves tied around his neck, one of them being plain pale gray and the other a darker gray with black stripes, fastened with a scarf fastener shaped like a shield which is gold and black. The fastener also has several beaded strings affixed to it. Akira wears a leather strap fastened with a buckle around his wrist, along with another bracelet with metallic beads. He has a simple chain necklace around his neck with a pendant shaped like a small golden orb. - SR Card = Akira wears his Etoile Vio blazer over a pinstriped dark blue vest, along with a black dress shirt and a striped yellow tie. He also wears white pants. He carries a leather shoulder bag with slim brown straps. - UR Card = This is the outfit the F∞F members wear in Viva! Carnival!. Akira's outfit consists of a white vest with lime green floral designs. A red hibiscus flower is affixed to the right side of his chest. An orange sash and a fringed green cloth are tied around his waist. There are also many tropical flowers and a string of alternating cream and brown beads tied around his waist. There is a floral design on his abdomen. He also has a pale yellow sash wound around his neck. He has several beaded necklaces and bracelets, and a wooden bangle with golden carvings on his right arm. He has a ring made of tropical flowers on his right index finger, and holds a microphone. He also has a lime green bandana tied around his head. - LE Card= He wears the outfit described in the Rare Card, along with a set of black earphones which are plugged in to his phone. - GR Card= He wears the outfit described in the Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= Akira wears a formal black suit, with a dark grey vest and a dark grey/silver shirt and a white ascot. }} - Summer Festival Scouting = - GR Card= Akira wears a orange and red kimono with a brown collar and sleeves, and dark brown wristbands. His kimono is fastened with a patterned dark green scarf and he has a fox mask on his head. He is also holding a microphone. }} - Virgin Snow = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} - FanxFunxGift = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = You didn't think I would come out, did you? |Idolizing = I've always been this way, you see. |Reg1 = I'm Akira Mitsurugi. Since I'm older than Kanata and Seiya, I am something like a guardian to them. |Reg2 = Before entering Etoile Vio, I worked as a model. |Reg3 = Eh? Black? Ahahaha… I had dark skin since I was born. |Reg4 = Producer, do you have any recommended type of coffee beans? |Reg5 = Before sleeping I drink warm milk and then sleep soundly. You should try it too. |Reg6 = The secret of modeling? Exposing your true self… I guess? |Reg7 = You never know what Seiya is doing, so I always have to keep an eye on him. |Reg8 = It's a thing I tell to myself but, Kanata is warming up to me. |Reg9 = Waka's calligraphy doesn't have clouds and is beautifulmeaning Wakaouji's writing is firm and sure of himself. |Reg10 = Have you ever done yoga? It's good for your health so you should try doing it. |Jul1 = FurinsFurins or wind chimes are glassware hung near a door, that make a tickling sound in the breeze. make such an ephemeral sound. I put them every year because I like that sound. |Jul2 = I like summer. It's bright even at nights, so women can walk safely. |Aug1 = I want to go to a festival while wearing yukata. How about we lit sparklers together? |Aug2 = Sea fishing also sounds fun... Maybe I'll try fishing a big one next time. |Sep1 = I ended up wondering whether I should change my dress style for the season around this time of the year... |Sep2 = It's night of full moon so I made dango. Do you want some? |Oct1 = Trick or Treat! Everyone is feeling excited today. |Oct2 = I heard songs played for Sports Festival when I walked near an elementary school. It felt nostalgic. |Nov1 = Even though autumn is when appetite increase, it's not good to keep eating meats... |Nov2 = I'm totally bad at drawing. You'll tremble if you see it, but do you have the resolution to do so? |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! Just because I have dark skin, giving the role of a reindeer to me is horrible... |Dec2 = Kanata and Seiya begged me to give them otoshidamaThe custom to give money to children on New Year., but of course I won't give them any. |Jan1 = Have you drawn your fortune slip? Mine was 'worst luck'. On the contrary, it's pretty awesome...It's said that there are only a few fortune slips with 'worst luck' (大凶) written on it, so it's rare for people to be able to draw it out. |Jan2 = So that I won't stay still at home during New Year, I practiced myself to jog everyday without a miss. |Feb1= I understand. Thank you for making chocolate for me. |Feb2= Since it became cold should I stop wearing a stole and start wearing a thick muffler? |Mar1=There's a dead body under the cherry tree...That's a joke you know? Did you get that scared? |Mar2=I'm giving you this marshmallow as thanks on white day. Come on, open your mouth? |Download = Thank you for waiting. |Story = What story interests you? |Main1 = It's okay to start from your favorite chapter. |Main2 = I kinda suggest this story. |Love1 = Heeh? So you're also interested in that kind of thing? |Love2 = Even though you're embarrassed, it's okay to have the courage to choose it. |Shop = Welcome to the shop! |Purchase = Did you choose what to buy? |Friend = If you're searching for friend information, then it's here. |Other = It seems you can do many things. |Start1 = Have you finished getting ready? |Skill1A = Follow me. |Skill1B = Here I go. |Skill1C = Nice! |Clear1 = That was the best live ever! |Affection1 = It's great, isn't it? |Start2 = Don't panic and just come slowly. |Skill2A = It's decided here! |Skill2B = Come here. |Skill2C = Still good to go, right? |Clear2 = I'm feeling all heated up. |Affection2 = I want you to look at me. |Start3 = Come on, the curtain is opening! |Skill3A = I can't let my eyes off you! |Skill3B = Fufu, eager, aren't we? |Skill3C = I won't give up. |Clear3 = What is this overflowing feeling? |Affection3 = Your feelings, they're passionate. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Notes Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Akira Mitsurugi